The Girl With The Auburn Hair
by Ambraya
Summary: **Warning** this story talks about sexual abuse to a child


Some swear words and talk of child abuse, no real detailed descriptions of it.

The Girl With The Auburn Hair

Chakotay stepped out onto the porch of his cabin in Mexico. It was the time of day he enjoyed the most. The sun was just rising, creating a ghostly effect. He looked out over his land with pride.

As he was standing there, he saw something on the porch move out of the corner of his eye. At first he thought it was an animal, but as he walked toward it, he saw it was a person wrapped in the quilt he had left on the railing the night before.

All of a sudden, the person jumped up and the quilt fell away. He gasped. It was a child. She looked to be about ten years old. She had auburn hair and blue eyes. His heart must have skipped a beat. _She looks like Kathryn probably looked at that age!_ The girl smiled, and he could see her dimples.

_Could it be? If I had gotten Kathryn pregnant, a child would have been about that age. No! Kathryn would never let a child come here by herself. _He looked around briefly to see if Kathryn was indeed near by.

The girl walked up to Chakotay, "I didn't want to disturb you last night when I arrived."

"What is your name?"

"Taya Kathryn Janeway. But, when I grow up, I'm going to change it to just Taya." She said with a bit of bitterness. "I don't want to be a Kathryn or a Janeway."

"Come inside, Taya. I'll make you some breakfast." They walked inside, and she walked around the room looking at everything. He went over to the kitchen area. He began chopping apples. He made oatmeal. When it was done, he added the chopped apples as well as chopped nuts and a little brown sugar. When he looked up, he saw her looking at the painting of the shelter on New Earth. She seemed to be examining it carefully.

"What do you want to drink, Taya? Milk or juice?"

"Coffee"

"Sorry, I don't have any coffee. I do have tea. Would you like some?"

"Okay, I'll try it. Aunt Be says that's all you drink. All mom drinks is coffee."

"Yes, I know."

"Did you love her?"

"Yes, I loved her. I still do. But, love is complicated. Things didn't work out for us."

"Because she loves Starfleet more than us?"

Chakotay raised his eyebrows. _At ten, Taya realizes that! Amazing!_

He brought their oatmeal and tea over to the table and sat down. She sat down across from him. She began to eat. He could tell she was hungry.

"So, how is your mom?"

"I don't know. She's hardly ever home. She works in the diplomatic section. So she's gone a lot."

"Who watches you, Gretchen?"

"Gramma Gretchen died two years ago."

"And, who is watching you now?"

She lowered her head, "Philip. He lives with us. He wants to marry mom. I don't like him. He hurts me." She had tears running down her cheeks.

Chakotay was very concerned. "How does he hurt you, Taya?"

'He does things to my body down there. And, he makes me kiss and suck his….you know."

Chakotay was horrified, "Have you told your mother?"

"Philips says she wouldn't believe me, because she didn't really want me, because you're a Maquis, an embarrassment to her. He said that when I was born, she wanted to give me away but Gramma wouldn't let her."

"Taya, no one has the right to touch you in your private places. And, they have no right to tell you to touch them in their private places."

They sat for a few minutes just eating.

"Taya, just how did you get here?"

"I hacked into mom's computer. I figured out her password. I pretended to be her. I wrote an email to your publisher requesting your address. They sent back the email with your address right away. Then I deleted the emails out of the computer. Reset it for the previous day."

"I see." _She's like Kathryn. She's smart._

"Taya, I'm going to have to let your mother know you're here with me. I'll ask her if you can stay here for awhile. I'd love to get to know my daughter. I never knew you existed. Your mother and I were together for a year, but it just didn't work. As you said, your mom was more interested in Starfleet. So, I left without knowing that we were expecting you."

_And, no one would tell me. Not even Belanna. But, then again, who knows what Kathryn told Belanna! _

"I know that you have to contact mom." She pulled a card from her pocket, "Here is how you contact her. Can I use your sketch book and pens while you're talking to her. I want to sketch the outside of the cabin."

"That'd be a good idea."

She took the sketch book and pens and went out side. Chakotay went over to the desk and turned on the vid screen. He placed a call to Kathryn. She came on the screen immediately.

_She looks fantastic! God, I miss her! But, how in the hell doesn't she know her child is missing?_

She looked shocked when she saw him, but quickly put on her Captain's mask (actually her Admiral's mask now!).

"Chakotay, this is a surprise. I've read all your books. They are wonderful. No wonder they are all best sellers."

"I didn't call to chat about my books, Kathryn. I called about my daughter. You know, the one you forgot to mention I had!"

"Chakotay, I didn't think you cared I…"

He cut her off, "I do care. Just like I still care for you. And, I think you still care for me. Otherwise you would have gotten a divorce ten years ago. Or, Kathryn, was our marriage of too little consequence to bother with a divorce?"

"Chakotay, please don't start." he could see the tears falling "What about Taya?"

"She's here with me, in Mexico."

"She what!"

"She's here with me. I found her sleeping on my front porch this morning. I need you to get Voyager's EMH and get your rear end down here now."

"I have a meeting…"

"Damn it Kathryn! You'd pick your damn Starfleet over your own daughter! No wonder Taya left home!"

"Philip is suppose…"

"He's the problem. Now, DO AS I SAY, KATHRYN. GET DOWN HERE WITH THE EMH AS FAST AS YOU CAN!"

"Yes, sir!"

"Kathryn, I'm not fooling with you. If you aren't down here by noon your going to have more trouble than you ever thought possible. Believe me when I say, you'll be all over the vids and it won't be nice. So, I'm saying it one more time; Get your rear end down here! Be a mother for a change!"

He switched the vid screen off. He was angry. He was angry at her, and he was angry at himself for getting angry at her.

_I should have told her that if she sent that Philip after Taya, I'd kill him!_

He was worried that was what she'd do. He cleaned up the dishes and walked out on the porch. He watched his daughter sitting under a tree and sketching. She was a beautiful child, and she'd be a beautiful woman, just like her mother.

Finally she finished and walked back to the porch. "This is just a rough sketch. I can fill in the rest later." She showed him the sketch. He was impressed. "It's really good, Taya. You have your mother's talent."

"Mom draws?"

"Yes, and she paints. You know that painting of the shelter that you were looking at on my wall?" She nodded. "Your mother painted that."

"I've never seen her paint. I never see her doing much of anything except work. Auntie Be and Uncle Tom takes me places sometimes."

"I'm glad they do."

"Gramma Gretchen use to. I stayed with her a lot."

It was barely 1100 when Kathryn and the EMH appeared at the door. He opened it and ushered them in.

"Taya, what do you think…"

Chakotay interrupted her, "Kathryn, not now! I'd like the EMH to take Taya in the bedroom and examine her." Kathryn looked doubtful, "I'm her father, Kathryn. And, it's going to happen!."

"Alright. The sooner it's done, the sooner we can get out of here."

Taya went into the bedroom. As the EMH started in, Chakotay motioned for him to check her down there.

Kathryn walked around the room, stopping at the picture of New Earth. "You still have it!"

"It's my prized possession."

She turned and looked at him, "Sometimes, I wish we were still there."

'Me, too!"

"What happened to us, Chakotay? We use to be so happy."

"Starfleet came between us, just like its coming between you and Taya!"

"Every once in awhile, I think about quitting, and bringing Taya down here so we can live with you. I was always afraid you wouldn't want us. I figured you had moved on."

"I never moved on. I've never stopped loving you, Kathryn. Apparently, you're the one that's moved on."

"Philip? He's a warm body next to me when I'm home. And, he adores Taya."

"Apparently, a little too much!"

"Do you really think he's abusing her?"

"I think so. I find it hard to believe that she's lying. But, we'll soon find out."

They sat quietly at the table for a few minutes. Chakotay's hands were on the table. Kathryn reached over and put her hand on one of his.

Shortly, the EMH and Taya came out of the bedroom.

"Taya, take the sketch book and pens back outside for awhile. Okay, sweetheart?"

She took the sketch book and pens and headed out the door.

"Well, Doc?" Kathryn asked.

"She's been sexually abused for quite some time. There's a lot of tearing. I fixed most of it. I can fix the rest in my office. There won't be any record of it. I talked to her. Apparently when your gone, Admiral, he has her in your bed. He wants her to be "mommy" and kiss him the way mommy does, and suck his penis the way mommy does, and have sex with him the way mommy does."

Kathryn was in tears. "I find it hard to believe. I never suspected. She never said anything."

"She was afraid for you. He threatened to kill you and to come after Chakotay. He also told her you would put her in a home for bad girls because you didn't want her anyway as her father was a criminal Maquis"

"Oh, God! What do we do?" she cried. Chakotay put his arm around her.

"I'll take care of him. Doc, I'm asking you to deny you ever came down here for that reason. Please! Kathryn, I want you to stay here with Taya. I'll transport back with the Doc. I'll be back in time for dinner. Okay?"

"Be careful, Chakotay."

He tuned toward the Doc, "I'll be ready to leave in a few minutes, Doc."

"I'll wait for you."

Kathryn contacted Starfleet saying she wouldn't be in for a couple of days. She could do some work on Chakotay's computer. She also made an appointment with the Doc to finish working on Taya. And, he said he'd make arrangements with a very good therapist to work with Taya. The woman was great with children.

Soon the Doc and Chakotay left together.

Arriving in San Francisco, the Doc went back to his office. Chakotay took off to find friends. His first stop was at Mike Ayala's. Mike was thrilled to see Chakotay. Over the years, they had visited back and forth, but Mike hadn't seen him in at least six months.

They sat down, and Chakotay told him what had happened. Mike got up and contacted Gerron and Ken Dalby. Soon they were there deciding what to do.

"You know, Chak, I would do anything for you and the Captain..oops I mean the Admiral. You guys saved my butt several times." Dalby said.

They sat and worked out a plan. When they were finished, Chakotay stood up to leave.

"Good luck to all of you."

"To you, too Chak. Maybe you and the Admiral can finally get things right now that you know you have a daughter."

"I hope so, Mike. I'm going to try."

"When everything is done, I'll sent you the usual message."

"I'll be waiting. In the meantime, Kathryn and Taya are staying with me."

He left to take the transporter back to Mexico. Before he took the transporter, he made one stop to buy ground coffee. By the time he would get home, he hoped dinner would be ready. It had been a long day. But, in his mind, a perfect day. He got a daughter and with luck maybe a wife back. And, the doc would get the help that Taya needed.

He arrived home to the smell of chicken cooking.

"Daddy!" Taya ran into his arms as soon as he got in the door.

"Something sure smells good!"

"Mommy said it's one of your favorites. Curry chicken."

"It sure is."

"Is everything taken care of?" Kathryn asked.

"It will be soon."

As they were eating dinner, an audio message came in for him. The person said, "The robin flew away." Chakotay smiled as he deleted the message. Sitting back in his chair, he looked at Kathryn, "All is taken care of."

Kathryn and Taya stayed two days with Chakotay. The third morning, after breakfast, she said, "I need to go home. I'm resigning from Starfleet. And, I want to close up the house, put it on the market. Chakotay, Taya and I will be homeless. Would you be willing to take us in?"

He stood and pulling her out of her chair, he kissed her. "Yes, I would be delighted. Are you positive, Kathryn?"

"Yes, Chakotay. I want to watch our daughter grow up. I want to go to bed with you every night and wake up with you every morning for the rest of our lives. Think you can handle two Janeways?"

"I think so!" He kissed her very passionately. Taya was grinning from ear to ear. With one arm around Kathryn, Chakotay put his other arm out for Taya. Soon he had his arms wrapped around both the Janeways.

When Kathryn arrived home, there wasn't one single item in the house that was Philip's. Nothing. Even any holovids with him in it was gone. She was thankful that most Maquis operations were always successful. She knew that Philip would never be found. She never asked Chakotay what happened or who exactly was involved. He wouldn't have told her anyway for her and Taya's protection.

**Fifteen Years Later**

Kathryn and Chakotay walked into the art gallery in Mexico City. Today was a special day. Taya's art work was on display. As they looked around at the paintings, they saw their everyday life before them. The vibrant colors of the Mexican dessert stood out, the wonderful ghostly sunrises and the beautiful sunsets all so artfully painted.

They saw Taya talking to the curator and Taya's husband, Peter Ayala. They made such a great couple. Taya so dynamic and outgoing. Peter was so sensible and down to earth.

Chakotay leaned over and kiss Kathryn on the cheek. "I can't imagine being that young again!"

She kissed him back. "I think we're both right where we want to be."

The End


End file.
